


ain't me without you

by gotchick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost Crack, Alternate Universe - Bands, Bottom Na Jaemin, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Lee Jeno, no actual smut, nomin are soulmates, not canon, pls help trend nct dream fixed unit on twt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/pseuds/gotchick
Summary: Jaemin accidentally imbibes an aphrodisiac, and attempts to seduce Jeno who he's rooming with; chaos ensues.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	ain't me without you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like one line about jaemin seducing jeno in my other fic, and this got me thinking about how that would happen lol. the only way I could imagine such a scenario was if jaemin were high on something, and so this piece of trash was spawned. I just want to clarify before anybody takes the time to read it that there is NO smut to be found here, only flirting and foreplay :) I want to say that's because im an old hag way older than them and it wouldn't be appropriate for me to write that, but it's honestly just bc I didn't feel like writing smut lmao (maybe, next time). I don't want anybody to be disappointed so, if you're expecting smut, don't! I guess you can see from the rating (would be explicit if there's anything haha)
> 
> anyway, its not much, and not great, but I just wanted to write top jeno and bottom jaemin bc I've only written(implied) the opposite in my prev fics, so this is mostly just self-indulgent. if anybody enjoys it anyways, I'd be happy af.

It’s the last night of the band’s tour at the last stop, Thailand, and they’re spending it at a cheap but decently cozy resort-style hotel. Jaemin is rooming with Jeno, as usual. All six of them are still coming off the high, thrumming with adrenaline from the music and fans and the bittersweet thrill of ending the whirlwind tour on a high note.

It’s evening and they’re gathered around a private table in the hotel’s restaurant, overlooking the sunset on the sea. There’s a breeze coming in from the beach and they’re hungry and impatient as they wait for Chenle to join them with the rest of the snacks he drove to buy with Jisung.

Jisung twists open a bottle of something, and Jaemin steals it from him. “What’s this?"

"Hey!” Jisung whines, but pouts to see Jaemin already gulping it down thirstily. “Just the lemon tea Renjun hyung likes. We got it from the Chinese supermarket."

He’s opening another bottle when Chenle arrives, and lets out his signature dolphin shriek, this time with a dismayed tinge to it.

"Yah, Park Jisung, don’t drink that!"

The bottle is snatched from Jisung’s hands a second time, and the poor boy looks close to tears.

"What now?"

Chenle whacks his head, gently. He points to the Chinese words on the label of the innocuous-looking bottle.

"This reads Aphrodisiac, dummy."

A long silence sinks over the table abruptly. Chenle looks around, swallowing, then casts worried eyes on Jisung.

"You didn’t drink it already, did you?” He screws the bottle shut tightly, and shoves it back into a plastic bag.

"No…” Jisung says slowly. “But Jaemin hyung drank a ton."

"What?” Chenle yelps, voice high again. “Where the hell is Renjun ge? Why didn’t he stop you guys?"

From beside Jaemin, Jeno pipes up in a low voice. “He went to the restroom."

Jaemin glances at his best friend and bandmate, who has an anxious look on his face. He’s studying Jaemin, who quickly tries to smile reassuringly despite the uneasy feeling starting to churn in his stomach.

"Don’t worry guys, I’m fine! See? I’m sure you’re overreacting, it’s probably not strong."

Chenle doesn’t smile back, deadpanning, “As far as I know, it’s pretty strong. But if you say so, hyung…"

At that moment, Renjun comes back from the restroom, asking what he missed when he sees their faces. Donghyuck regales him with the whole tale, making Renjun gasp with shock, then burst out laughing. Feeling better seeing the other Chinese boy apparently not taking it too seriously, Jaemin relaxes and exhales a little. He passes Jisung the bottle to toss it, and feels a nudge from his other elbow.

"You sure you feel okay?” Jeno’s brows are knit with concern, sweetly. Jaemin grins and grabs a bottle of cola.

"Just peachy! It takes more than that bit to make me drunk,” he boasts, and Jeno finally smiles too, clinking his bottle with his matching soda.

"Cheers."

Donghyuck takes Jeno and Jaemin aside as they’re dispersing for the night to their separate rooms.

"You’ll watch out for him?” He mutters to Jeno, and Jaemin places a hand over his heart, rolling his eyes.

"You’re so sweet, Haechannie.” Donghyuck’s eyes nearly bug out at the way Jaemin caresses his cheek. Jeno clears his throat and takes Jaemin’s arm, reassuring their leader, “I will."

"Are you really okay?” He asks as they stroll back to their room, his fingers still loose on Jaemin’s arm. Jaemin leans on him a little — he’s a bit woozy, in fact, but pretends he’s just tired and languid.

"I told you I’m fine.” He boops Jeno’s nose. “Worrywart."

The other boy rolls his eyes, but returns his smile fondly.

"Alright, dumbass. Let’s go back and turn in early. We have a flight to catch tomorrow."

Jaemin pouts at Jeno’s wet-blanketness, but allows himself to be led back to their quarters.

Jeno sits down on his single bed when they arrive at the room, leaning against the headboard. He switches on the table lamp between their beds, and takes out his wire-rimmed glasses from his bag.

"Why don’t you go shower first? You’ll feel better.” He doesn’t look up from where he’s already scrolling through his phone with his legs propped up in front of him.

Jaemin shakes out his limbs and makes a whiny sound, then throws himself onto his own bed headfirst. The sheets are so cool and soft. “Don’t wanna."

He can hear Jeno smiling, even not looking at him. “Come on. You’re such a lightweight."

"You’re the lightweight,” Jaemin retorts, with no real bite. “You go first.” He squirms, body feeling heavy but warmth coursing through his appendages at the same time. Sleepy but with something licking through his veins, deliciously.

Jeno gives up and shuffles out of bed, his footsteps padding softly around Jaemin towards the bathroom. “I’ll go first, then?"

Jaemin’s eyes snap open a while later, unsure where he is or how long has passed. The sound of running water from the closed bathroom tells him it’s barely been minutes.

Jaemin gets to his feet, feeling like he’s being controlled by something other than himself. His skin is flushed a pink colour with tiny goose pimples, his bare feet sensitive as he drowsily makes his way across the carpet, sending jolts up his legs with each step.

The door isn’t closed completely, the way they sometimes are too lazy to care about when sharing rooms. Jaemin stops outside the bathroom, a tinny voice in his head. _What are you doing?_

Ignoring it, he pushes open the door and slips inside. He can see Jeno’s nude silhouette through the condensation-clouded glass of the shower cubicle, and feels his feet momentarily rooted to the ground.

Jeno doesn’t notice his entrance at all. The shower is too loud, the steam too hot. It’s as if he’s moving in a dream as Jaemin finally drags his leaden feet off the spot and sidles back out of the bathroom.

He’s sitting in bed with his knees spread open and one hand in his pants when Jeno walks out, drying his hair with the fluffy hotel towel. He promptly yelps and jumps almost a foot high.

"Jaemin-ah! What are you doing?"

"Uh.” Jaemin takes his hand out of his jeans, leaving it unzipped. Jeno is staring at him as though he’s lost his mind.

"I told you you’re not okay!” Jeno looks like he wants to stride up and throttle Jaemin, but is frozen to the spot. “Zip your pants and stay here. I’m going to call Chenle to come help."

"No.” Jaemin hears himself say in a soblike voice, petulantly. Jeno’s eyes widen so comically, he wants to laugh but can’t.

"I’m fine,” Jasmin insists, weakly. “Don’t disturb Chenle; Jisung needs to sleep too. Just — stay with me."

"I’ll be okay,” he murmurs, when Jeno appears torn and dumbstruck by his plea.

Heaving a loud, annoyed sigh, Jeno grabs a shirt from his suitcase and pulls it on roughly. Jaemin swallows his spit and shifts his eyes away from his friend’s ripped abdomen and pelvic bones.

Jeno’s hair is wet, falling into his eyes. Jaemin clears his throat, his voice sounding less hoarse when he points out, “You didn’t wash off your eyeliner."

Jeno touches his eye, surprised. “Uh… yeah. I forgot. I think it’s waterproof? Damn."

Jaemin chuckles, leaning back against the wall. “You have to wash off your makeup properly before sleeping,” he nags, and Jeno gives him a halfhearted smile.

"Yes, mom."

But he makes no move to return to the bathroom to do so, instead plodding back to his bed and settling down again, pulling the covers over his sweatpants.

"Aren’t you going?” Jaemin prods, and Jeno lets out a sigh of blissful release, sinking further back into the sheets. He picks up his phone and resumes the game he was playing.

"Later. You go shower and sleep first."

Jaemin touches his lower lip, tugging it a little. The movement sends a twinge of electricity all the way down to his toes, which curl in shock. He has no idea how that happened.

"What are you doing?” Jeno’s hands are on his shoulders, phone fallen noiselessly into the sheets, and Jaemin realises he has unconsciously closed the distance between their beds and crawled over Jeno in an awkward position, effectively trapping him against the wall.

Up close, Jeno’s eyes are dark and thickly-lashed as usual, filled with what looks like panic. His fingertips are warm on Jaemin’s goose-pimpled arms, and Jaemin shivers. Jeno lets go as if scorched.

"You smell so good,” Jaemin hears himself saying, pressing even closer. “I feel cold. Could we just cuddle for a while?"

"Cuddle?” Jeno repeats scathingly, as if it’s a profanity.

"Yah! What’s wrong with you?"

He’s definitely in full panic mode now, eyes darting wildly down Jaemin’s face, all afluster. For some reason Jaemin finds this hilarious.

"I’m cold,” he repeats, trying to keep a straight face, then shamelessly nestles into Jeno’s chest and between his arms, pillowing his head against the firm chest. Jeno’s thighs splay awkwardly on either side of his lower half, and Jaemin runs a hand down one of them, feeling the muscle stiffen.

Jeno’s whole body stiffens up against him, and Jaemin’s so sure he’s going to be brusquely pushed off into a heap on the floor — but a minute passes and Jeno doesn’t touch him, or move a muscle.

Jaemin’s eyes flutter closed again, just so relaxed in the familiar set of arms, and after an indeterminate amount of time he feels the lightest touch on his bangs. Jeno’s stroking them off his forehead, his callused fingers grazing the slight sheen of sweat on Jaemin’s flushed skin.

Jeno splays his whole palm over Jaemin’s forehead, not saying anything, but Jaemin can feel his rapid pulse slow a little. _No fever, thank god_ , he can almost hear Jeno thinking.

He opens his eyes suddenly, making Jeno jump palpably behind him.

"Jeno-yaaa,” Jaemin mewls silkily, and dissolves into giggles at Jeno’s violent reaction.

"Are you crazy? Go back to your own bed now.” He is promptly shoved off the other’s sturdy body unceremoniously. Jaemin pouts, upset.

"Hyung~” He tries another tack, sloppily straddling the edge of Jeno’s lap again. “Will you take care of your Nana?"

"Who — what —“ Jeno sputters after a whole minute of gaping at him open-mouthed. “That’s enough.” He swings his feet to the floor and gets off the bed, dumping Jaemin onto the hard mattress alone. “You shouldn’t have acted tough. You’re so plastered."

Huffing in a way that’s absurdly adorable, Jeno gets into Jaemin’s bed, pulling the covers up around his chest prudishly. Jaemin feels hysterical giggles bubbling up in his throat again, and tries to keep a straight face.

"JenoJenoJeno,” he chants annoyingly with a feral smile. “Jen."

Jeno gives him a long, hard look now, before shutting his eyes and rolling over to face the wall. Jaemin stares at his broad, cold back.

"Stop flirting.” He almost misses the other boy’s low voice, in the flickering light. “It’s not funny."

"I’m not, though."

This time, Jeno nearly elbows him in the face upon his ambushed backhug. Jaemin is back in his own bed, Jeno’s scent now all over it, and all he wants is to roll around in the sheets until his best friend’s cologne and hotel shampoo smell seeps into his pores.

It dimly occurs to Jaemin that he may be committing sexual harassment as he discovers himself rubbing his crotch suggestively against the defined jut of Jeno’s hipbones, sweatpants hugging his waist low.

In a flash, Jaemin finds himself pinned under Jeno, helpless, the elder’s heavy weight knocking all the air out of him. Jeno applies just enough pressure on all four of his limbs to remind Jaemin exactly how much stronger than him he is; how much bigger.

"I said don’t tease me,” Jeno repeats, in a growl, eyes darkening with flickers of annoyance and something else. To test if he’s reading it right, Jaemin nudges his knee accidentally on purpose into Jeno’s groin area, which is half-hard.

"Oooh.” Jaemin presses harder against Jeno’s clothed cock, and thinks he feels it twitch. “You’re turned on. You want to fuck me, baby?"

Jeno’s face is deep red, his body taut. With a frustrated grunt, he shifts out of Jaemin’s reach, and grabs Jaemin’s jeans-covered dick without warning. Jaemin gasps at Jeno’s rough grip, without finesse, but the friction delicious.

"You’re the one who’s turned on,” Jeno hisses, his voice husky, hand brushing all the nerve endings concentrated in Jaemin’s groin again. Jaemin lets out an involuntary moan.

"Then let’s fuck.” Jaemin throws his arm over his forehead with abandon, eye-fucking Jeno shamelessly from behind hooded lids. “You can fuck me."

"I know you want to,” Jaemin taunts, when Jeno just sucks in a long, silent breath. He drags his tongue over his lips thoughtfully — a gesture Jaemin knows so well, and knows Jeno does out of habit, with no awareness of how sexy it looks. Now, paired with the eyeliner darkening the pools of Jeno’s eyes further until Jaemin could drown in them, it’s killing him.

It’s with unsettling gentleness that Jeno untangles Jaemin’s fingers from his hair, where they’ve snuck. He’s looking down at Jaemin with so much fondness and affection, Jaemin suddenly doesn’t know what to do with himself.

"Not tonight,” Jeno finally breaks the silence, his voice deep as the dark around them. “I won’t touch you if you’re not completely sober."

Without warning, Jaemin feels that familiar, anchoring weight leaving his body and bed; and doesn’t think before he clumsily grabs Jeno again, wrapping his arms and legs around the other boy’s body like a koala around a tree.

He can hear a surprised chuckle bubbling up from deep inside Jeno’s chest, and Jaemin smiles stupidly, snuggling into the warm solid expanse of it.

"Okay,” Jaemin says in his cutest, saddest voice, and almost feels Jeno melt spontaneously. “I just wanna cuddle, then. Can we sleep together?"

The silence from the other tells him that as he intended, Jeno can’t say no.

Feeling as triumphant as if he’s scaled Everest, Jaemin’s chest glows with overflowing warmth as he fits himself into the matching puzzle piece of Jeno’s body, wriggling until reluctant arms move to encircle his shoulders completely. He feels completely home like that, at peace.

Tomorrow morning at breakfast Donghyuck will bring up the band’s future plans — it’s been years of touring on the road; concerts and groupies and late nights in ubiquitous motels like this, something that has to end, sooner or later.

But right now Jaemin isn’t thinking about that; his entire mind filled with the gorgeous scene he knows he can look forward to seeing when he opens his eyes in the morning.

Beautiful, precious, sweet Jeno, his best friend in the whole world, pure as driven snow with his ridiculous smile.

Jaemin will remind him of his promise in the light of day, when Jeno will at last believe he’s already sober, has been for some time now.

For now, since his cover hasn’t been blown — _I love you_ , Jaemin whispers, pressing a light kiss on Jeno’s temple. The other boy shifts sleepily, his answering smile both shy and boyish in the moonlight; and Jaemin grins back, adding — _We’ll be okay_.


End file.
